PA912
PA912 are robots manufactured by the Achilles Corporation. They do tasks such as administration. Over the last decade (3290 - 3300 CE) nearly 300,000 PA912 models were sold throughout the Federation.Further Surveillance Robots Discovered - 05 OCT 3304 Timeline 29 NOV 3304 *The Achilles Corporation has announced plans to replace all robots destroyed as a result of the recent spy robot scandal. Chairman Gus Weaver of the Sol division of Achilles Corp said: "We take customer support seriously. That’s why we’re offering to replace – free of charge – any robots destroyed or damaged by owners who suspected them of behaving inappropriately. To achieve this, we've asked the Adenets Pro-Alliance Bond to organise deliveries of robotics, computer components and microcontrollers to Henslow Market in the Adenets system. These will be used to produce brand new PA912 administration robots and other models." The Adenets Pro-Alliance Bond has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering commodities can do so safely. The initiative begins on the 29th of November 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately.GalNet: Achilles Corp Initiative 22 NOV 3304 *The Mars Tribune has been closed and its owner arrested in the wake of the spy robot scandal. The announcement was made by Detective Captain Ramesh Thorne, who was recently reinstated to, and promoted by, the Federal Security Service: "Kingsley Cordova, editor Lana Sigrid and other employees of The Mars Tribune have been arrested for blackmail and corruption. The newsfeed has been permanently dissolved, and the Cordova Group conglomerate subjected to a government audit. I would like to thank the anonymous whistle-blower who exposed Cordova's scheme. She has now removed the surveillance program from all Achilles Corporation PA912 robots in exchange for immunity from prosecution." Chief Editor Lena Ravenhill wrote in The Federal Times: "The Mars Tribune abandoned its professional ethics in its hunt for salacious headlines, thereby undermining the role of honest journalism in our society. We are relieved to see justice done."GalNet: Mars Tribune Closes 15 NOV 3304 *The Federal Times has revealed a connection between the Cordova Group and the spy robots scandal. Chief Editor Lena Ravenhill wrote: "Ramesh Thorne's recent appeal elicited a response from an anonymous whistle-blower – a robotics engineer employed by the Achilles Corporation who helped design the robots at the heart of these events. The engineer has attested that she was blackmailed by Kingsley Cordova, owner of the Mars Tribune, into installing surveillance programs on robots belonging to well-known people in the Sol system. The accumulated data was relayed to the Cordova Group, which published it in The Mars Tribune." A spokesperson for the Achilles Corporation said: "The engineer has provided us with a 'kill switch' that remotely deletes the spy program she designed. This coreware update has now been transmitted to all PA912 model robots. We can therefore assure our customers that there is no longer any risk of their private information being misused."GalNet: Cordova Group Linked to Spy Robots 05 OCT 3304 * Lieutenant Inspector Ramesh Thorne informed the media: “Our investigation into Lloyd Hardacre’s admin robot, which secretly recorded evidence of corporate fraud, has broadened significantly. Acting on reports of unusual behaviour, we have found five further robots containing hidden surveillance programs.” “In each case, the robot was a PA912 model, manufactured by the Achilles Corporation. The robots’ owners are now helping us with our enquiries.” * Two of the five owners have been identified. Don Zhao is the CEO of Kuiper Mining Inc., while Anya Blackriver runs a public-relations consultancy with offices in Olympus Village, San Francisco and Columbus station. References Category:Technology Category:Robots